On My Way (What if?)
by Darkhsm1
Summary: *Advertencia* - Toda la historia transcurre desde el cap 14 de la tercera temporada (On My Way) entonces los capitulos siguientes tienen tendecias a sacar referencias a todos los capitulos del 15 al 22 (Big Brother al Goodbye). Es lo que pasaria si Quinn despues del accidente de carro hubiera muerto. Disfruten y opinen. -Faberry ; escrito por: Emmanuel Darkhsm1
1. Prologue

On My Way (What if…?)

Prologo:

Rachel estaba acostada en su cama, recordando todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

Se quito otra bandita de su nariz hinchada, pensó en la tarea que habia dejado el Sr. Schue en esa semana, "_Born This Way_", por lo mismo que le habia pasado en la semana en su playera iba a poner "_NOSE_", pero después recordó lo que le dijo Kurt:

-No me gusta usar solo blanco, pero en mi playera relucirá y con orgullo, "_LIKES BOYS_"

_LIKES…_ Rió mientras pensaba en lo que podía hacer, creo el diseño en su computadora y al día siguiente ya tenia sus dos playeras para la tarea: "NOSE" y…

"_On my way_", fue el ultimo mensaje que recibió antes de saber la noticia que nunca iba a esperarse… Quinn Fabray habia chocado en el mismo momento que ella se casaba con Finn Hudson.

Pero las noticias cada vez eran peores, los doctores les comentaban a todo el grupo el hecho que Quinn estaba muy grave y tal vez no tenia posibilidades por lo golpes que habia recibido en el cerebro.

Al día siguiente ya era oficial… Lucy Quinn Fabray habia muerto por el accidente de transito.

Rachel se sentía tan culpable por tantas cosas que no pudo salir de su casa. Kurt y Mercedes la fueron a varios días después, el día del funeral:

- ¡No puedes quedarte aquí!, esperamos que puedas cantar algo en la procesión –Kurt solamente sintió la mirada de odio y dejo de hablar.

- ¡No fue tu culpa Rach! No fue culpa de nadie…

- Estaba contestando mi mensaje… -dijo y siguió dormida.

Se puso su vestido negro que acaba de comprar y estrenar por las Regionales, y fue al cementerio de Lima. Encontró la tumba y dejo un ramo de flores rosas que era el mismo con el que se había casado, una estrella dorada y… con el dolor de su corazón, la playera extra de "Born This Way" que había diseñado, la cual decía: "_LIKES QUINN_".


	2. Chapter 1: True Brother

On My Way (What if…?)

Capitulo 1:_ True Brother_

Aquella lapida resonaba en la cabeza de Rachel: Lucy Quinn Fabray 1993-2012…

Finn despertó por primera vez desde su boda junto a su esposa, ya habia pasado mas de 2 semanas desde el accidente y funeral de Quinn.

Rachel dormía profundamente en su nueva cama, tenia el maquillaje corrido otra vez y se notaba ya todo el peso que habia perdido en la depresión.

Finn preocupado no sabia que hacer, su pequeña estrella perdía el brillo y nada la podía reanimar.

Blaine y Kurt llamaban a la casa de los Hudson-Berry pero nadie contestaba, empezaron a caminar juntos por el pasillo.

- Sigo preocupado por Rachel. –siempre le decía Kurt a Blaine, mientras el se veía en el espejo o se acomodaba su corbata de moño.

- Tu tranquilo, sabes que así es Rachel… así que pronto estará como siempre hablando de Funny Girl, aparte las audiciones para NYADA estan cerca.

- Si… pero me preocupa demasiado… Estoy pensando cantar con ella Music Of the Night del Fantasma de la Opera. –dijo Kurt mientras buscaba un disco.

- Si me ayudas a ensayar Fighter de Cristina Aguilera yo te ayudare con El Fantasma… -dijo Blaine sonriente.

- ¿Fighter? ¿Por qué?

- Mi hermano anda por la ciudad…

Rachel al fin abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola en la cama. Suspiro y no quiso verse en el espejo, habia una nota de Finn en la cómoda avisándole que habia ido a la escuela para hablar con el Sr. Schue.

Se acostó una vez mas… Y trato de no recordar lo que sentía, el mal sabor de boca, y en su mente empezó a cantar su cancion original: Get It Right:  
"- ¿Qué haces, si tu bien no es suficiente? Y todo lo que tocas se desmorona, porque mis intenciones eran hacer lo mejor…"

"¡Rachel!" escucho una voz a su alrededor. "Rachel…"

Will Schuster prefirió no hacer mucho escándalo sobre lo que le habia pasado a Quinn así que siguieron entrenándose para las Nacionales, aunque todos sentían el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Finn intento dar un discurso el cual no fue bueno para nadie en el club Glee. Las que se notaban mas tristes eran Brittany y Santana, junto a Artie, Sam y Puck.

El nuevo integrante del club Glee, Joseph Hart dijo para todos:

- Se que todos estan tristes por Quinn, yo tambien, la conocí poco pero se me hizo una persona genial. Pero ella acaba de pasar a una nueva etapa en este mundo, y yo se que esta feliz. así que hay que seguir con nuestras vidas, recordándola como lo que era, una mujer valiosa y hermosa.

Eso hizo llorar a Puck que inmediatamente llamo a Shelby para saber como estaba Beth.

Rachel espantada por escuchar una voz, supuso que estaba alucinando, y hasta checo su celular. Pero esa voz ella sabia de quien era…

"Rachel, soy yo…"

En la noche Kurt visito a Rachel.

- ¿Crees que sea cierto? –le dijo Rachel a Kurt muy preocupada.

- ¿Estas muy segura que escuchaste la voz de Quinn en tu cabeza? –Kurt muy preocupado.

- Si, era como si estuviera hablando conmigo, otra vez…

- Lo mejor será que te tomes algo, y te comprendo estas nerviosa, piensas que escuchas su voz, porque la extrañas –le dijo y la abrazo.

- Gracias Kurt, eres mi verdadero hermano –lo dijo, aunque ella sabia que habia escuchado la voz de Quinn.

"¡Rachel…! Soy yo…"

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 2: Saturday Nightmare

On My Way (What If…?)

Capitulo 2: _Saturday Nightmare._

Después de la llegada de Cooper Anderson y un homenaje a '_Saturday Night Fever_' al fin habia llegado el sábado.

- "How Deep is Your Love…"- recordó Rachel como le habia cantado a Finn, pero todos sus sentimientos en esa cancion eran para Quinn

Quinn Fabray seguía en un plano terrenal. Y en este momento Rachel era la única que la podía ver.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? –Siempre así iniciaba la conversación Rachel.

-Quinn has big plans…

-¿Cuáles son tus planes?

- Tengo que hacer que tu destino se cumpla –decía Quinn viendo hacia una foto que Rachel tenia de Finn cerca de su lámpara de noche.

- Perdóname Quinn.

- ¿Por qué? –le decía ella sonriendo.

- Fue mi culpa.

- Nunca pienses en eso… -le dijo y se acerco a ella para abrazarla, naturalmente Rachel se alejo un poco.

Quinn se alejo también y vio una pequeña oveja de peluche que Rachel tenia en su cama.

E- stoy aquí para ti, nunca lo olvides, vuelvo pronto –Y desapareció en un pestañeo junto a la oveja de peluche.

~ Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Kurt, el y Mercedes veían una película: "Evita".

-¡Es "Madgcio"! –dijo Kurt después de la Escena de la Casa Rosa.

-Pero… ¿Por qué cantan todo?

Ignorando el comentario anterior, Kurt dijo:

-Blaine ha estado muy distante esta última semana… Después de que vino su hermano…

-¿Por?

-No se… Cuando hablamos de NYADA se pone muy mal.

- Intenta hablar con el, eso te ayudara, ¿Te cuento algo? –dijo muy picara Mercedes – ¡Sam me beso!

~ -¡No tienes que entrar a Actor's Studio solo por mi! –dijo Rachel enojada.

"Claro que lo tiene que hacer" dijo Quinn en su cabeza.

- ¡Rachel! Quiero estar contigo siempre –dijo Finn, ya estaba cansado de pelear.

Rach enojada entro al baño llorando y Quinn apareció ahí. Se abrazaron hasta que Rachel dejo de llorar.

- Ya entiendo porque estas aquí –dijo entrecortado Rachel.

- Estoy aquí para ti –respondió Quinn acariciándole el cabello.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 3: Dance With You

On My Way (What if…?):

Capitulo 3: _Dance With You._

*Mensaje Recibido de Blaine*

*Mensaje Recibido de Chandler*

*Mensaje Recibido de Dave K.*

Kurt sonrió a los últimos dos mensajes que habia recibido, mientras contestaba cada uno con emoción.

~ Will Schuster viendo las inquietudes del club Glee, decidió hacer un homenaje a Whitney Houston y a Quinn Fabray, toda una semana dedicada a Quinn a través de la música de Whitney. Muchas ideas de las que surgieron fueron buenas, pero…

- ¿Por qué me hacen un homenaje? –le gritaba Quinn a Rach.

- ¿No te gusta? –dijo Rachel confundida, desde su cama.

- ¡Fui una perra! Todo el drama del embarazo, mis conflictos con todos… Arruine tu boda.

- ¿Y? Todos te queríamos, eras de las mejores del club Glee, y quien en McKinley podrá olvidar a Quinn Fabray, ¿Por qué sigues siendo la increíble Quinn Fabray o no? –Quinn sonrió al oír esas palabras y se acerco a Rachel.

- Necesito que hagas varios favores por mí…

~ Kurt habia conocido a este chico de lentes de nombre Chandler, el cual, después de varios elogios, le saco su numero a Kurt.

Pero Chandler no era el único que estaba en contacto continuo con Kurt; Dave Karofsky estaba en una nueva escuela después del abuso al que fue sometido y habia cambiado mucho.

*Me acabo de unir al club Glee de mi nueva escuela, recibí por segunda vez un slushie en la cara, pero hacer lo que quiero, vale la pena* le decía Karofsky en sus mensajes a Kurt.

~ Brittany S. Pears impresiono a todos después de presentar una versión acústica de "I Wanna Dance With Somebody". Santana encantada por la presentación se le unió haciendo armonías, mientras que Tina tocaba el piano.

Horas más tarde en uno de los pasillos:

- Hola…

- Hola –dijo Santana un poco extrañada.

- Quería hablar contigo –dijo Rachel mientras veía las uñas de Santana.

"Necesito que arregles mi relación con Santana, tuvimos muchos conflictos en el pasado… así que tu sabrás como hacer que ella me perdone" recordó Rachel lo que Quinn le dijo tan cerca.

- Tranquila RuPaul, Quinn y yo fuimos Ene-Amigas… ¿Me entiendes?, pudimos tener conflictos, pero The Unholy Trinity siempre vivirá en el corazón de las tres –dijo Santana sonriente.

- Tambien quería saber si querías hacer un dueto conmigo –Santana sonrió al oír eso y acepto con la cabeza.

~ -*¿Dónde conociste a este chico?*

-*En una tienda de música, estaba buscando una cancion de Whitney Houston, y pues todo fue muy rápido*

-*¿Tu novio sabe sobre el?* -Kurt no quería responder esa pregunta de Dave.

-*Al no contestar mi mensaje supongo que tu respuesta es NO* -le envió Dave después de un rato.

~ Rachel y Santana, mientras Quinn las veía en la sala del coro cantaron "So Emotional", como un recuerdo de todo el tiempo que pasaron con Quinn.

- Gracias Santana –dijo Quinn mientras salía por la puerta y regresaba a los pasillos para desaparecer, Rachel la persiguió pero no pudo hablar con ella.

- ¡RACHEL! –le gritó Finn hasta que al fin la alcanzo en el baño de mujeres.

- Salte Finn, no puedes estar aquí.

Finn se miro al espejo mientras Rachel lo veía furiosa, y por fin pudo hacer la pregunta a la cual le tenía tanto miedo:

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? –dijo el sin verla.

- Me arrepiento que por nuestra culpa ella haya muerto.

Finn solo respiro profundo y salio del baño gritando:

- No lo puedo creer.

~ Desde Día de San Valentín no se veían, y la situación era muy incomoda, pero ambos estaba felices de verse.

- ¿Pudiste comer de los chocolates que te regale? –pregunto.

- Si… Me gustaron mucho, mas los que son tus favoritos –dijo el mientras trataba de disimular una sonrisa.

- A veces trato de no pensar en lo que te hice Kurt, y tratar de olvidar el pasado, pero yo se que no se puede… Y que nunca me perdonaras por ese beso y…

- Yo ya te he perdonado Dave –lo interrumpió, mientras se acercaba a el – Y ese beso… Aunque haya sido con odio, fue mi primer beso… Con un hombre claro… -Dave lo vio con los ojos llorosos, entonces ambos sabían lo que pasaba en ese momento. Dave fue el que unió sus labios junto a los de Kurt. Kurt sin pensarlo oia en su mente "Saving All My Love For You".

~ - Gracias por lo que hiciste –dijo Quinn cuando al fin apareció en el cuarto de Rachel - ¿Por qué lloras?

Rachel lloraba por su pelea con Finn, al ver a Quinn otra vez sintió un gran alivio, la abrazo como ya era la costumbre.

- ¿Por qué tuve que ser tonta y casarme con el?

- No quiero sonar fanfarrona, pero te lo dije, porque desperdicias tu vida con un hombre… Te enlazaste, y tal vez este mal el divorcio pero puede ser la única opción.

- Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad.

- Claro

- ¿Crees que esta bien querer a una mujer de una forma mas que solo amigas? –dijo Rachel, Quinn levanto una ceja interrogante.

- Dios dijo quiere a tu prójimo –dijo ella mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

- ¿Entonces?

- Esta bien amar a una mujer mas que solo amigas, siempre y cuando ambas sientan lo mismo

- Gracias por responder –dijo Rachel y le acaricio la mejilla a Quinn.

~ En la casa Hummel-Hudson:

- Me transferí de escuela por ti Kurt, ¿Y así me pagas?

- ¡Son solo mensajes Blaine! Simplemente eso.

Blaine sonrió negando con la cabeza y agarro otra vez el celular de Kurt, mientras el trataba quitárselo.

- ¿Y esta foto de Karofsky y tú que? –dijo Blaine con las lagrimas en los ojos.

Kurt no lo iba a ocultar mas, era el momento:

- Lo siento Blaine, Dave y yo ahora somos novios… -dijo mientras Blaine enojado lanzaba su celular al piso y salio de su cuarto.

~ Las palabras sobraron y justo antes de que Rachel terminara de decir: "Gracias por responder" ambas ya estaban en la cama acostadas y sonriéndose.

Quinn, abajo, acariciaba la espalda de Rachel buscando su objetivo y Rachel cerrando los ojos se acercaba más a Quinn. Cuando al fin pudo desabrochar el brassier por encima de la playera, por primera vez la beso, un beso mágico que por fin unió a las dos amigas.

- No espera… ¿Qué pasara con Finn? –dijo Rachel alejando a Quinn.

- Rachel… tendrás que pensar en tus prioridades y analizar todo. –dijo y desapareció.

Se quedo en la cama sola y pensado en todo lo que ocurría en ese momento.

~ -¿Bueno? –dijo aquella voz a través del teléfono.

- Hola… Soy Blaine

- Oh… Blaine, que gusto saber de ti, ¿Cómo esta tu ojo?

- Necesito verte Sebastian –contesto Blaine al Warbler de tez blanca.

- Cuando quieras Cíclope…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 4: Choke

On My Way (What if…?)

Capitulo 4: _Choke._

Una luz, una nota, su cara y su voz quedo muda por su culpa.

~ Kurt ensayaba junto a Tina su versión de The Music of the Night de El Fantasma de la Opera, mientras los veía Dave en los asientos del auditorio.

- ¡No me gusta! –dijo Kurt al terminar la presentación y ver a su novio sentado.

- Tal vez necesites mas velas… U otra cancion Kurt, esta cancion es demasiado aburrida, y si me haces ver otro musical una vez más, te juro que empezare a soñar con Dreamgirls. –dijo Dave algo cansado.

- Mmm… ¿Y si hago algo mas arriesgado?

- Puedo irme ya, estas botas me estan matando –dijo Tina que traía un postizo en el cabello.

- Si claro, y muchas gracias –dijo mientras Tina salía – Tal vez… ¿Qué musical que te hice ver fue el que menos te aburrió?

- Sweeney Todd, mucha sangre y comida con carne de humano... y Evita, este de alguna forma me inspiro. –dijo Dave recapitulando todos musicales que habia visto hasta el momento.

- ¡EVITA! ¡Claro! –dijo Kurt mientras meditaba lo que Dave le decía.

~ Blaine después de su pelea y de haber roto su relación con Kurt, habia estado muy distraído y hasta se habia puesto muy mal. No quería ir al Club Glee y menos ir a McKinley, pero tenia que ir si quería terminar ese periodo y poder pedir su cambio otra vez a Dalton. Pero se sentia culpable por lo que habia hecho con Sebastian.

~ Despues de que casi Quinn y Rachel tuvieron un encontró sexual, Rachel dejo de ver a Quinn durante unos días. Hasta que Quinn apareció muy exaltada en su cuarto.

- ¡Tienes que impedir que Kurt cante "Don't Cry for me Argentina"! Si canta esa cancion no entrara a NYADA, no ira a Nueva York contigo.

- Pero… Pensé que cantaría The Music of the Night.

- Cambio de parecer, tienes que convencerlo de que no cante. ¿Tu no has cambiado tu idea de cantar "Don't Rain on My Parede", o si?

- Claro que no… eso acordamos. –Rachel sonrió y Quinn desapareció.

~ Finn despues de su pleito con Rachel habia desaparecido de McKinley encontrando una forma de convencer a su esposa que por su culpa no habia muerto Quinn, o de encontrar un buen abogado para el divorcio.

~ Despues de que Rachel convenció a Kurt de que regresara a su cancion original y de decirle que seria su Cristine, ella se encontró con Blaine por los pasillos.

- ¡Blaine! –dijo ella un poco extrañada.

Blaine vio a Rachel… y no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, empezó a llorar en su hombro y no dejaba de preguntarle que por que Kurt lo habia engañado con su acosador.

- Yo tampoco entiendo Blaine, que fue lo que paso en su cabeza, desde que se conocieron no te podía sacar de su mente, y luego el se fue a Dalton por Dave y luego regreso, y tu lo seguiste aquí sin importarte nada, dejando a tus amigos atrás, llegando solo por el. –dijo Rachel consolando a Blaine.

- Pero… es que yo y el… -Blaine no dejo de llorar. –Tengo que confesarte algo.

~ El día al fin habia llegado. El día de la audición a NYADA.

La reclutadora Carmen Tibideiux llego al Auditorio Cívico 'April Rhodes' seguida de Will. Dave estaba sentado junto a Tina esperando ver a Kurt. Finn y Blaine habían ido y estaban ocultos en los asientos de atrás del auditorio.

Entonces todo inicio:

- Kurt Hummel –dijo Carmen mirando su libreta y escribiendo.

Kurt que estaba nervioso y no sabia que hacer salio al escenario, sonrió y dijo temblando:

- Soy Kurt Hummel y cantare: "The Music of the Night" del musical El Fantasma de la Opera –Carmen lo vio irritada – Bueno… Eso iba a cantar, pero decidí cambiar mi cancion de último momento –Kurt volteo a ver a Rachel que lo veía incrédula –Así que cantare… "Not the Boy Next Door" de "The Boy of Oz" –dijo y la música empezó mientras Rachel salía del auditorio y Mercedes, Brittany y Sugar aparecían como coristas.

Rachel no comprendía que acabada de hacer Kurt. Quinn apareció en el pasillo:

- ¿Por qué hace esto?

- No se Quinn… Eso no fue lo que acordamos… -dijo y empezó a llorar.

- Tú no te preocupes… Tengo el plan perfecto –dijo y desapareció.

Rach regresaba al auditorio justo al final de la audición de Kurt, escucho lo que Carmen le dijo y corrió a prepararse para cantar.

Finn decidió ir a hablar con ella, pero Blaine se lo impidió:

- ¡Rachel te matara si la desconcentras antes de su audición! ¿Qué pasaría si falla por tu culpa? Nunca volvería a ser la misma.

- Esta bien… Pero llévale esto –le mostró el ramo de flores que le habia llevado.

- Yo se lo llevo –dijo Blaine y fue a entregárselas a Rachel.

Y el momento para Rachel Berry, el momento tan esperado al fin llegaba.

- Tú puedes… Recuerda que las estrellas doradas son tu metáfora, de ti siendo una estrella. –dijo y escuchó en la voz de Carmen su nombre, sonrió al espejo y salio al escenario – Hola mi nombre es Rachel Berry y cantare "Don't Rain on My Parade" de mi musical favorito: 'Funny Girl' –y la música empezó, canto los primeros versos como siempre, limpios y correctos hasta que…

- Cállate –Quinn apareció frente a ella y desapareció, entonces Rachel se equivoco en la cancion… Le pidió a Carmen iniciar nuevamente hasta que: -¡NO, ENTIENDE! –otra vez Quinn haciendo lo mismo y haciendo que Rachel fallara, desconcertada le dijo a Carmen:

- Lo lamento, lo lamento, una vez más…

- Se te dan 8 compases y yo te di 16, esta audición a acabado –se levanto de su asiento y salio del auditorio.

- Pero… ¡Fue Quinn! –empezó a decir mientras lloraba y todos los presentes la veían con pena…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 5: Prom-Quinn

On My Way (What if…?)

Capitulo 5: _Prom-Quinn_

- Pero… ¡Fue Quinn! –empezó a decir mientras lloraba y todos los presentes la veían con pena…

~ Despues de esa desastrosa audición Rachel quedo muy mal. Tanto que otra vez se deprimió en su cuarto sin visitas de Quinn. Kurt fue quien la fue a animar:

- Vamos… Tu currículo es impresionante tienes un millón de actividades extracurriculares, seguro que solo por eso entras… El Sr. Schue dijo que cantaremos en el Baile de este año, el cual Brittany hizo de dinosaurios… -dijo despues de que Rachel levantara la mirada de la almohada. – Pero tenemos que hablar de otra cosa… ¿Por qué dijiste que Quinn te hizo fallar?

- No me hiciste caso… Desde la primera vez que escuche su voz te dije que estaba escuchando a Quinn, poco despues la empecé a ver, aparece en la casa y me habla –dije Rachel muy enojada.

- Creo que debes de ir con un psiquiatra

Rachel escucho eso y respiro profundo, entonces le pidió a Kurt que se fuera y se quedo en su cama reflexionando.

~ David K. habia salido con su padre de viaje así que Kurt no lo habia visto desde la audición, pero a quien habia visto mucho fue a Blaine. Cuando lo veía en los pasillos solo le sonreía (un poco fingido) o le hacia un gesto de saludo con la mano.

Eso tenía muy destrozado a Blaine, que tambien despues de la audición no sabia nada de Sebastian Smythe.

Pero lo que haría despues destrozaría mucho a Kurt.

Esa misma tarde entro a su página personal de Facebook y noto algo extraño en su menú de inicio:

"Blaine Anderson ahora es amigo de Chandler Kiehl". Leyó una y otra vez, dio clic en ambos perfiles para ver si se trataba de quien creía, enojado, cerró su sesión y agarro su teléfono:

- ¿Por qué agregaste a Chandler? –dijo despues de que Blaine contesto el teléfono.

- ¿Por qué te molesta? El me envió la solicitud, yo no sabia quien era. –dijo y Kurt colgó el teléfono enojado.

~ Finn que seguía enojado con su esposa, Rachel, decidió dedicar tiempo a su candidatura como rey del baile, algo que no le emocionaba, porque se tuvo que postular al lado de Becky Jackson, la chica con síndrome de Down de McKinley High.

- Entonces… Si ganamos quiero que me cargues en tus brazos y digas: ¡Yo amo a Becky! –le decía Becky a Finn cada vez que hablaban sobre el baile: - ¿Entendiste Hudson?

~ Rachel habia ido con la psiquiatra Marlene Cohen-Chang, tía de Tina.

- Y entonces… Desde ese día la veo, habla conmigo, me dice lo que debo de hacer y la situación ya se salio de control

- Pero… Me dices que te hace propuestas sexuales, ¿No será que alucinas con ella porque en realidad ella te gusta? –dijo Marlene despues de escuchar el relato de Rachel.

- ¡NO! No soy lesbiana, pero… Ese momento en el que me beso… -dijo y Quinn apareció justo atrás de la psiquiatra.

- ¿Qué sucedió en ese momento?

- Me sentí… -empezó a decir viendo fijamente a Quinn- Me sentí como ninguna otra… Me beso como nadie me ha besado –Dijo y Quinn desapareció.

- Muy bien Rachel, pues el tiempo de la sesión de hoy ha terminado, necesitamos que te hagan unas tomografías, si cuantas con seguro saldrán baratas. Necesitamos que ver que tu cerebro no tenga ninguna malformación o algo mal.

- Esta diciendo… ¿Qué estoy loca?

- No, estoy diciendo que hay que descartar todas las posibilidades, y esta es una. –dijo y acompaño a Rachel fuera del consultorio.

~ El baile habia llegado y Rachel y Kurt fueron juntos despues de que no querían estar con sus parejas.

Los postulados para reyes y reinas del baile eran: Santana López con Brittany S. Pears; Rick 'The Stick' Nelson con Missy Gunderson; Finn Hudson con Becky Jackson.

Los encargados de contar los votos eran Tina y Mike.

Blaine estaba cansado de que Brittany le recordara que no podía usar gel, así que no fue al baile.

Al final algo sorpresivo sucedió. Como el año pasado que Kurt habia ganado sin ser nominado… Quinn Fabray habia ganado por mayoría de votos. Lo cual Rachel tomo como ofensa.

- ¡No es posible que hagan esto! –dijo y tiro la corona y el cetro al cesto de basura mas cercano. – Ella murió y a ustedes no les importa – Poco a poco Kurt la fue sacando del gimnasio porque todo el mundo estaba empezando a quedar horrorizado. Tambien el enojo venia porque como rey habia ganado Finn.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 6: What a Feeling Flashback Pt1

On My Way (What if…?) Capitulo 6:

_What a Feeling… Flashback_

Parte 1:

(_=ADVERTENCIA=_  
Este capitulo contiene información de Glee desde la primera temporada, puede resultar un poco confuso para algunos, lo importante es prestar mucha atención. A los capitulos de la primera y segunda temporada a los que se refiere son: Pilot (1x01), Showmance (1x02), Born This Way (2x18).)

~ 'Lucy Quinn Fabray 1993 - 2012'. Rachel volvió a soñar con esa lapida en la mañana antes de su tomografía.

Al llegar a la clínica, que estaba adentro de un centro comercial, vio la joyería donde Finn le habia comprado el anillo de bodas que ella habia perdido.

Durante la tomografía sintió mucho calor, y el sabor al contraste le dio asco.

Iba bajando las escaleras eléctricas cuando le llego un mensaje de Kurt, no se dio cuenta de hacia donde caminaba y tropezó con la fuente dentro de la plaza, cayo a su interior y se golpeo la cabeza. Un señor la ayudo a salir.

Al llegar a su casa se acostó en su cama y fue recordando como todo habia empezado…

~ "Despues de quemar la playera de Born this Way que decía 'Likes Quinn' enfrente de la tumba entro a su MySpace; hace años que no entraba a su perfil y vio el video de 'On My Own' donde Quinn le habia comentado: 'Si yo fuera tus padres, mejor te devolvía'. Se empezó a carcajear… y despues rompió en llanto."

~ Kurt no se sentia cómodo con su novio Dave, recordaba siempre aquel primer beso y su primer beso con Blaine, y todo lo pasado durante el año y… estaba nervioso por saber si habia entrado a NYADA; entonces pensaba si quedarse solo o darle otra oportunidad mas a Blaine… o a Chandler.

~ "- ¿Sabes como me haces quedar a mi? ¡Cómo tu gran tapadera gay!

Le dijo Quinn a Finn cuando este habia entrado al Club Glee, al irse Finn y Quinn noto a Rach:

- ¿Oíste mucho?... Mira enana, podrás bailar con el, podrás cantar con el, pero nunca podrás tenerlo a el…

Rach ignoraba lo que Q decía por estar viendo sus ojos hermosos.

Justo despues que Rach le contesto Puck y Azimio le tiraron un slushie en la cara, lo cual provoco la risa de Quinn.

Mientras Rach se limpiaba el liquido rojo del rostro en el baño, entro Quinn junto a sus amigas: Santana López y Brittany: The Unholly Trinity.

- Ni lo intentes RuPaul, ni aunque te laves la cara dejaras de ser fea –dijo Santana mientras se lavaba las manos.

- Regresa a Israel –dijo Britt, mientras Quinn veía con lastima a Rach.

- ¡Váyanse! –dijo Q y sus amigas salieron -¿Estas bien? –le acaricio el cabello lleno de colorante rojo.

- Si gracias –dijo y entro al baño a quitarse la playera manchada"

~ Tina llego a la casa de Rachel para ver como estaba.

- Mi tía me comento que hoy te hicieron las tomografías –dijo despues de pasar al cuarto.

- Si… Pero… Estoy más preocupada porque falle en mi audición a NYADA. No tengo a donde ir despues de McKinley. Me quedare en Lima para siempre.

- Podemos ir a hablar con Carmen Tibedux.

~ Blaine veía su cama y recordaba con asco lo que habia hecho con Sebastian:

"– Hola cíclope –dijo Sebastian escuchando la voz de Blaine.

Quedaron de verse en Scandals, donde Blaine seguía siendo muy tímido con Seb.

- Y despues de perder las Regionales contra ustedes… Nick y Jeff al fin salieron del closet –le informaba de los nuevos chismes de Dalton a Blaine mientras pedía otra cerveza para su amigo.

- Ya todos lo sabíamos…

Una cerveza llevo a la otra, y una cosa a la otra. Cuando menos lo imagino Blaine ya estaba en el carro de Sebastian sin pantalones y sin su corbata de moño. Sus padres no estaban en casa, así que el Warbler aprovecho.

Blaine solo recordaba los besos de Seb y como poco a poco sentia frió en su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente despertó con un montón de marcas rojas en su abdomen y un dolor muy fuerte en su espalda baja."

~ Tina llevaba a Rach en su auto a encontrarse con Carmen, hasta que su celular sonó.

"Mensaje Recibido de Q"

¿Quinn? Ahora en su celular. Sonrió pensando que esto parecía a un capitulo de la serie: 'Pretty Little Liars'.

"¿Por qué vas? Entiendo que hice que fallaras porque si Kurt no entra, tu tampoco debes de entrar."

Rachel entonces entendió el extraño suceso durante su audición y respiro profundo mientras Tina la veía extrañada.

- ¿Todo bien? ¿Es Finn?

- Algo así –mintió Rach.

~ "Despues de la cita con el cirujano plástico Quinn acompaño a Rachel a su casa. En su cuarto:

- ¿Te gusta la lección de la semana? –pregunto Rachel.

- No… La verdad me fastidia –dijo Quinn viendo el póster de Wicked.

- Bueno… Cantaremos Born This Way…

- ¿Crees que lo que hacen Britt y Santana este bien? –dijo cambiando radicalmente el tema.

- Pues… No juzgo, yo tengo dos padres gays –dijo viendo la bandera de arco iris que colgaba en su espejo.

- ¿Entonces no te importa que la gente sea gay?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que… Algún día… Algo entre nosotras pasara… Lo se –dijo y sonrió."

_CONTINUARA…_


	8. Chapter 7: What a Feeling Flashback Pt2

On My Way (What if…?)

Capitulo 7: _What a Feeling… Flashback_

Parte 2:

(=ADVERTENCIA=  
Este capitulo contiene información de Glee desde la segunda temporada, puede resultar un poco confuso para algunos, lo importante es prestar mucha atención. A los capítulos de la segunda temporada a los que se refiere son: Original Song (2x16).)

~ Tina intento de todo para convencer a Carmen que dejara entrar a Rachel a NYADA. Hizo lo que pudo.

Era hora de regresar a Lima.

- ¿Sabes que el Señor Shue nos dijo que la lista para las Nacionales estará inspirada en Quinn?

Aquello atormento a Rachel toda la noche. No pudo dormir pensando en las canciones que le inspiraba cantar Quinn. Sufrio dolores, cansancio, sudor y algo de vomito.

Una vez tuvo la fantasía de Quinn cantándole Popular del musical Wicked.

Luego recordó cuando fue la lección de Teatralidad y sus disfraces de Lady Gaga. El de Quinn siempre le recordaba a The Edge of Glory.

Veía los afiches en su cuarto y el de Jesucristo Súper Estrella le hacia pensar en un dueto de 'I Don't Know How To Love Him' (Yo No Se Como Amarlo).

Pero entre tantos recuerdos y canciones recordó la canción que Rachel habia escrito a Quinn.

~ "Cuando al fin Nuevas Direcciones se decidió a escribir sus propias canciones para la competencia Rachel y Quinn iban a escribir una cancion juntas.

-¡Acéptalo Rachel! Despierta de tu fantasía de colegiala. Ahora… Tenemos una cancion que escribir –Quinn nunca le habia dicho algo tan fuerte a Rachel. Rachel conteniendo las lágrimas le contesto y le explico que la cancion la terminaría de escribir ella sola.

Despues de sus intentos fallidos con 'My Headband' y 'Only Child' empezó a escribir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Rachel creía que habia perdido a Quinn y a Finn en ese mismo momento. Finn no le importaba pero Quinn… Quinn era el amor de su vida.

'¿Qué he hecho? Quisiera poder correr de este barco que se hunde'.

Rachel se seguía repitiendo que su historia con Quinn en ese momento se habia terminado. 'Trate de ayudar pero herí a todo el mundo. Ahora siento el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros'

-¿Que haces cuando lo bueno que haces no es suficiente? ¿Y todo lo que tocas se desmorona? –lanzo la pregunta al aire.

'Quisiera poder hacerlo bien', empezó a llorar cuando llevaba la mitad de la cancion escrita.

Cuando al fin presentaron la cancion en las Regionales le dijo a Finn que escuchara con atención lo que tenia que decir porque era muy importante: era su forma de revelarle lo que sentia por Quinn.

Quinn y Finn vieron con atención la presentación de Rachel y ambos creyeron que la cancion era dedicada a Finn."

~ En las hojas donde estaba escrita la canción decía: 'Get It Right para Quinn Fabray'.

Una vez mas rompió en llanto hasta que una figura apareció en su cuarto.

-Hola Rach –dijo aquella mujer rubia de pelo corto.

-¡Quinn! –corrió a abrazarla. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Mas que nunca…

-¿Comprendiste porque te hice fallar en la audición? –pregunto mirando a la ventana.

-Si… Pero… ¿Qué sucederá si Kurt entra y yo no?

-¡Como si eso fuera posible! –Dijo Quinn entre risas – Acuérdate de quien es la más grande estrella aquí, ¿Quién consiguió cantar Defying Gravity?, ¿Quién fue el estelar de West Side Story?, ¿Quién beso antes a Blaine?, ¿Quién entrara en NYADA el próximo año? Tu, solamente tú.

-No seas tan mala con Kurt –dijo Rachel y se alejo de ella.

-Tambien necesito que hagas algo en Nueva York… Algo que yo no puedo hacer.

- ¿Qué es?

-Quiero que robes a Beth. Quiero que se la quites de las manos a Shelby… Y me la entregues.

-Pero… -Rachel estaba desconcertada.

-Yo te ayude… Ahora es el momento que me ayudes a mí. Cuando vayas a Nueva York en vacaciones harás esto que te pido.

_CONTINUARA…_


	9. Chapter 8: Nationals

On My Way (What if…?)

Capitulo 8:

_Nationals_

~ Nuevas Direcciones ya estaba en camino a las Nacionales en Chicago y aún no podían decidirse para la lista de canciones que cantarían.

-¡Papa, don't preach! –gritaba Puck.

-Lucky cantada por Rachel y yo –decía Sam.

-I Say a Little Pray for you, las Troubletones pueden con eso y más –grito Santana.

Rachel habia sugerido Popular de Wicked, The Edge of Glory y Get It Right. Aunque tenia otra idea.

-Tu cancion solo la quieres cantar para ser el centro de atención Berry –gritó Santana.

-Recuerden que son canciones para Quinn y no se salgan del contexto 'vintage' –dijo el Sr. Shue que estaba apunto de tener un ataque nervioso.

-¡A ver holgazanes! –grito Sue Silvester. –Tendrán que cada uno escoger una sola cancion y haremos votaciones.

~ Al fin llegaron al hotel cuando descubrieron que Mercedes se sentia enferma y tal vez no podría cantar. El Sr. Shue asigno a Tina y a Rachel para cantar lo que fueran a cantar las Troubletones.

La votación se hizo y al final solo quedaron tres canciones:

*_The Edge of Glory_ de Lady Gaga por las Troubletones (a petición de Santana)

*_Safe and Sound_ de Taylor Swift por Rachel (a petición de Kurt)

*Y un mashup de _We Will Rock You_ de Queen y I_'m Coming Out_ de Dianna Ross cantado por todos (La primera sugerida por Finn y la segunda por Rachel)

La situación entre Rachel y Finn no habia sido buena, se notaba que se sentían incómodos. Lo mismo con Blaine y Kurt.

Rachel se estaba preparando para su solo de Safe and Sound cuando vio a Kurt en un cuarto llorando.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurt? –no se veía bien.

Kurt cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

-Acabo de cortar a Dave… por mensaje de celular –Rachel se sentó junto a el y lo abrazo.

-¿Por qué lo cortaste?

-No hemos hablado desde hace dos semanas. Y nuestra relación era muy incomoda. Lo amo… pero aun extraño a Blaine –Rachel lo abrazo y le contó lo que paso entre Sebastian y Blaine.

-Pero el estaba borracho… No se acuerda de nada, ¿O si? –Rachel no supo que contestar. Lo abrazo con mas fuerza y se fueron a ensayar.

~ El día de las Nacionales habia llegado. Nuevas Direcciones se enfrentarían a Vocal Adrenaline. Por primera vez en una competencia fueron los primeros en tomar el escenario.

Los jueces eran Pérez Hilton, Lindsay Lohan y el diputado de Chicago Martín Fong.

Nuevas Direcciones ya estaban calentando cuando Quinn apareció junto a Rach. Rachel se asombro que tambien llevara un vestido rojo como el que ellas iban a usar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn? –Rachel estaba preocupada de que hiciera algo como en su audición.

-Vengo a apoyarte –dijo y desapareció cuando Jesse St. James aparecía junto a Rachel.

-Rómpete una pierna –le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio del escenario.

Rachel sonrió al ver a Jesse y a Quinn. Aunque seguía enojada de que Finn no la habia saludado ni ayudado en ese día.

-Bienvenidos a la Competencia Nacional de Coros 2012 desde Chicago… -la voz de anunciador sonó muy fuerte. Todos se acomodaron en sus posiciones justo cuando el telón se abría.

~ Las Troubletones comenzaron a cantar:

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight_  
_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_  
_But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to,_

_to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_  
_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge with you_

El publico se levanto a aplaudir, Rachel se coloco en el centro despues de cantar y espero a que la música comenzara. Logro reconocer el rostro de Jesse, Will, Emma, Beiste y Sue. Pero justo cuando la música comenzó vio a Carmen sentada junto a Quinn en el público.

~ Las primeras notas de 'Safe & Sound' sonaron y Rachel sintió un escalofrió, suspiro y comenzó a cantar:

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_  
_when I said I'll never let you go._  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_  
_I remember you said don't leave me here alone,_  
_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

Rachel veía a Quinn, sentia justo lo que la canción decía:

_Just close your eyes,_  
_the sun is going down._  
_You'll be all right;_  
_No one can hurt you now._  
_Come morning light,_  
_you and I'll be safe and sound._

Carmen veía a Rachel con mucha fuerza, Rachel trato de no fallar como en su audición, veía a Quinn que seguía sentada. Disfruto la presentación tanto como pudo:

_Don't you dare look out your window,_  
_Darling' everything's on fire._  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_  
_Hold on to this lullaby._  
_Even when the music's gone, gone…_  
_Just close your eyes,_  
_the sun is going down._  
_You'll be all right;_  
_No one can hurt you now._  
_Come morning light,_  
_you and I'll be safe and sound…_

El público se levanto para aplaudir, Rachel sonrió y levanto una mano para agradecer al público, se sentó en el escenario y la música del mashup inicio con 'We Will Rock You':

~ Aplaudía contra sus muslos cuando todos Nuevas Direcciones entraron marchando:

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise._  
_Playing' in the street gonna be a big man some day._  
_You got mud on yo'face._  
_You big disgrace._  
_Kickin' your can all over the place._  
_Singin'_  
_We will we will rock you._  
_We will we will rock you._

Finn siguió la cancion:

_Buddy you're a young man hard man._  
_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day._  
_You got mud on your face._  
_You big disgrace._  
_Somebody gonna put you back in your place._  
_We will we will rock you._  
_We will we will rock you._

La música se empezó a distorsionar y la melodía de Dianna Ross sonó con 'I'm Coming Out', Santana, Brittany y Blaine cantaron el inicio:

_I'm coming out_  
_I'm coming_  
_I'm coming out_

Rachel vio a Quinn durante toda la presentación, supo que Quinn entendería que esa cancion era para ella:

_There's a new me coming out_  
_And I just had to live_  
_and I want to give_  
_I'm completely positive_  
_I think this time around_  
_I am gonna do it_  
_Like you never do it_  
_Like you never knew it_  
_Oh, I'll make it through_

_Singin'_

_We Will Rock You_

_We Will Rock You_

_I'm coming out_  
_I want the world to know_  
_Got to let it show (We Will Rock You)_  
_I'm coming out_  
_I want the world to know_  
_I got to let it show (We Will Rock You)_

El publico al terminar la canción se tardo en aplaudir. Carmen sonreía y empezó a chiflar. La ovación fue unánime y Nuevas Direcciones agradeció el aplauso y salio del escenario.

~ Vocal Adrenaline presento 'Starships' cantada por un chico alto y guapo, y para el tema vintage cantaron 'Pinball Wizard', justo cuando estaba acabando la canción, un chico grande y moreno se cayó del escenario. Ninguno de sus compañeros fue a ayudarlo.

-¡Ese Wade nos va a costar la competencia! –decían.

~ Los 30 Coros se presentaron y al final solo quedaron tres. El TOP 3: Vocal Adrenaline, Trail Blazers de Portland y Nuevas Direcciones.

Lindsay Lohan anuncio que Trail Blazers quedaba en tercer lugar.

Y Nuevas Direcciones sabía que habían ganado por la caída del chico Wade del escenario.

~ Llegaron a McKinley y les hicieron un gran festejo. Pero Rachel se sentia mal, Finn le habia pedido hablar con ella.

Entraron a la sala del Club Glee.

-¿Qué sucede, Finn? –dijo Rachel algo nerviosa.

Finn saco de su mochila una hoja de papel y una pluma.

-Necesito que firmes esto

-¿Qué es?

-Nuestro divorcio –esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Rachel. Divorcio.

Rachel contuvo las lágrimas y se dispuso a firmar.

-El día de nuestra boda juraste amarme y protegerme por el resto de mi vida –las palabras de Rachel afectaron la cara de Finn.

-Si… En la salud y en la enfermedad, pero no creí que la enfermedad nos llegara tan pronto. Tu obsesión por Quinn no es natural. ¿Ya te llegaron los resultados de las tomografías?

-La próxima semana iré con la psiquiatra para revisarlas –dijo y comenzó a firmar.

-Jure protegerte y lo seguiré haciendo, pero ahora como amigos.

Finn salio del salón y apareció Quinn.

-El juro protegerte… hasta que la muerte los separe. Yo jure protegerte sin importarme la muerte…

_CONTINUARA…_


	10. Chapter 9: Goodbye, Rachel (Final)

On My Way Capitulo 9:

On My Way (What if…?) Capitulo 9: Goodbye Rach.

~ Por primera vez el Club Glee había ganado las Nacionales y ahora estaban disfrutando de la popularidad que esto les traía.

Pero no todo era felicidad.

Rachel Berry no sabia si habia entrado a NYADA y ahora Quinn le habia pedido que en Nueva York robara a Beth.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz de terminar ese año tan extraño en McKinley High.

El Sr. Shue habia ganado el premio de: 'Maestro del Año' y ahora podría enseñar cualquier cosa que quisiera en McKinley.

~ Kurt estaba sentado en una esquina del salón del coro. Traía el celular en la mano y no podía contener las lágrimas. Blaine entró al salón al oír sus gemidos.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurt? –preguntó muy preocupado.

-¿Podrías retirarte? –dijo Kurt

-¿Por qué lloras, Tortuga de Chocolate? Por fin ganamos las Nacionales, entraras a NYADA, deberías estar feliz porque… -fue interrumpido.

-¡Calla, Blaine! ¡Calla! No puedo estar feliz por las Nacionales… -su ira se convirtió en llanto. –Dave se suicido… -se volvió a sentar en la esquina del salón.

Blaine no podría creer lo que habia escuchado.

-¿Qué? –dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el.

-Corte con Dave, un día antes de las Nacionales, acabo de recibir una llamada su padre. Me contó que lo encontró en su cuarto colgado de una viga y con el celular tirado junto a el –las lagrimas corrían a través de sus ojos- su papá no pudo detenerlo como la vez pasada y… esta vez lo logro.

Blaine no sabia que decirle, solo pudo abrazarlo y tratar de no llorar. 'Todo estará bien', era lo único que Blaine pensaba.

Kurt se aferro al chaleco que traía puesto Blaine y lo beso. Blaine no esperaba eso.

-Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho –al separarse de el, sus labios pronunciaron solamente eso, durante unos cinco minutos.

-No… yo lo siento –dijo Blaine y lo volvió a besar.

~ Unas horas despues Rachel y Kurt recibieron sus cartas de NYADA. Kurt no se sentia bien, así que las abrieron en la casa Hudson-Hummel.

Justo cuando llego Rachel con Kurt, el le contó sobre lo de Karofsky.

-Pero… ahora eso no importa. Veamos si entramos a NYADA –dijo Kurt, limpiándose las lagrimas.

Ambas cartas era iguales sin contar la dirección. Tenían el sello postal de Nueva York y varios códigos postales.

-Este es el momento… -dijo Rachel y abrió la suya.

-Justo este momento –imitó a Rachel.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Kurt grito emocionado:

-¡ENTRE! ¡ENTRE! –dijo saltando.

Rachel lo vio con una sonrisa:

-Yo no… -dijo y lo abrazo.

Rachel supuso muchas cosas. Pero no le importaba. Estaba feliz por su amigo y porque Quinn al fin seria toda suya gracias a que Finn al fin habia firmado el divorcio.

~ Rachel estaba en su cuarto, se preparada para ir al psiquiatra para revisar las tomografías, cuando Quinn apareció.

-Hola, Rach…

Rachel la saludo con una sonrisa y se acerco a ella. La abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios. Quinn no se lo esperaba. Entonces se lo regreso. El segundo beso fue más largo y más pasional. Rachel no se quería separar, por eso Quinn lo hizo por ella.

-Finn ya firmo el divorcio. Y Kurt entro a NYADA.

-Lo se… -dijo Quinn y le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Me acompañaras con la tía de Tina? –dijo, refiriéndose a la psiquiatra.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo mas… -Rachel ya no quería mas misiones como la de Beth.

-¿Qué necesitas? –dijo preocupada.

Atrás de Quinn apareció una figura alta y robusta. Rachel reconoció el rostro de inmediato y se asusto y asombro al mismo tiempo. Era Dave Karofsky.

-Hola Rachel –dijo, algo nervioso.

-¿Qué necesitas, Dave?

-Que sigas a Kurt, que lo ayudes, habrá mucha presión en NYADA, el te necesitara.

La voz de Dave era mas grave ahora. Quinn lo veía inexpresiva.

-No puedo Dave. Tengo que enfocarme en otras cosas –en ese momento Dave desapareció dejando solas a Quinn y Rachel.

-No es el único con grandes planes en Nueva York –dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Quinn? –Rachel estaba enojada.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No ves que apenas puedo contigo, y ahora me traes a alguien más. No puedo. Creo que estoy clínicamente loca por ti… -Rachel no pudo continuar hablando por Quinn la estaba besando, Rach no pudo evitarlo pero terminaron en su cama, ambos sin ropa y por primera vez Rachel Berry supo que era hacer el amor.

~ Al llegar con la psiquiatra Marlene Cohen-Chang no tenia una cara muy agradable y Rachel lo noto de inmediato.

-Siéntate, Rachel –dijo y ella obedeció.

-¿Qué sucede, doctora?

-Pues… estuve viendo tus tomografías y revelaron algo interesante. ¿Has estado teniendo sudores nocturnos, vomito o cansancio?

Rachel pensó detenidamente, solamente el día que recordó como habia escrito 'Get It Right' habia tenido esos síntomas que Marlene decía.

-Una vez… Hace poco –dijo Rach extrañada.

-Pues… Las tomografías revelaron un pequeño glioma –Rachel no entendía lo que decía Marlene –Los gliomas son tumores en el cerebro, por eso has tenido alucinaciones.

'tumor en el cerebro' 'tumor en el cerebro' 'por eso has tenido alucinaciones'

Rachel se quedo contemplando el librero que estaba atrás de Marlene unos segundos desconcertada por la noticia.

-… El tratamiento que se usa para tu tipo de cáncer es radiación, quimioterapia y cirugía para eliminarlo, tenemos muchos chancees de que te recuperes por el tamaño del tumor y tu edad…

Rachel escucho a medias lo que Marlene le tenía que decir.

Entonces se dio cuenta que Quinn no era un fantasma… Era una alucinación.

~ Kurt habia tomado su avión en camino a Nueva York. Todo el club Glee habia ido para despedirlo. Era el momento de decir adiós. Goodbye.

~ Rachel no le habia contado a sus padres lo que Marlene le habia dicho, solamente podía pensar en que tenía una misión que cumplir: Robar a Beth y Cuidar a Kurt.

Y solo podía cumplir esa misión yendo a Nueva York.

Estaba decidida que mientras esperaba al segundo semestre de NYADA para hacer una nueva audición tomaría un tratamiento natural para su glioma y trataría de relajarse.

Compro su boleto de tren y lo abordo.

Observo por la ventana y vio a Quinn con el cabello largo sonriendo, atrás de ella Karofsky con los brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo.

Se despidió de ambos y dijo:

-Los veré en Nueva York –dijo.

-Goodbye, Rachel –dijo Quinny y el tren inicio su camino a Nueva York.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
